Holding on for her love
by Bon-Bon Bear
Summary: Ron Weasley has never given up hope for love with Hermione Granger, even when she is set to marry another man. Will Ron ever get the chance to tell her how he feels? R
1. Being Ron Weasley

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice to me. I'd rather prefer no flames thanks. This chapter is fairly long so please bear with me. I think I got a bit carried away. Got nothing much more to say except that:**

**Harry Potter and all the characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me and are property of J.K Rowling, so no lawyers better come to my door. It's not as if you are going to get much off me, I'm poor thanks to Christmas.**

**So just Read and Review my story.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Being Ron Weasley

The sun rose over the window ledge and sent a blinding light through the thin nylon curtains. The light shone over the man sleeping in the bed but however blinding it was the man still lay there motionless. He probably would still have stayed there no matter what had gone on around him but at that moment a screeching alarm clock went off.

It was 7.30 am, time to get up or a time that you don't want to get up at.

The man picked a wand from the side of his bed. He was always pretty careless about his wand even so that he once broke it but that was a long time ago.

"Silencio!" said the man groggily, as he gave the alarm clock a slight tap with his wand.

He rose from his bed rather slowly, stretching his arms over his head as he done so.

He had flaming red hair and was rather tall. When he was younger he was also rather lanky and had loads of freckles but aged 24 he had put his childhood behind him and had grown in to quite a handsome young man.

He was not really a morning person as his friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry used to say, and due to that he stumbled about the floor looking for the clothes that he carelessly had thrown in a heap the night before. He picked them up and took them to the bathroom to get changed.

He put on the shower and stepped inside. The water woke him up a bit but he still needed that sharp cup of tea just to help him through the day.

He heard the door of his room open and someone rattle inside with a tray.

Ah! Tom just on time, he thought to himself.

"Mr Weasley! Ron Weasley!" Shouted Tom, "Will I leave your breakfast on your bed for you!"

"Thanks Tom!" Ron shouted back from within the shower.

He heard the door of his room close as he turned off the shower and put a towel around his waist.

Tom had owned the Leaky Cauldron for years, and Ron stayed there for the time being after moving out of the Weasley family home. He felt like he had to do it sooner or later, or be the only one of his siblings left living there. This would have been pretty bad, considering the amount of siblings he had.

True, he had a lot of brothers.

There was Bill, who worked for Gringotts Wizarding bank. He had married Fleur Delacour 2 years ago and they now had a 1 year old daughter named Beatrice, who of course had flaming red hair like the rest of the family.

Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. As far as Ron knew, he wasn't attached to anyone but it didn't mean that he wasn't involved with girls. From what he had heard, Charlie had a new girl every night and usually saw girls on and off. He had problems with commitment and that fact made Ron feel better about his situation.

Then there was ever annoying Percy. He worked within the Ministry but with all the many departments that he had worked in, Ron couldn't tell what he was doing now. But whatever it was he was sure that Percy saw with great importance and licked the boots of whoever was in charge. Percy was defiantly single. Ron's reason for this was that he wasn't sure if there was anyone out there who could put up with someone who was as boring as Percy.

Fred and George had opened up a joke shop in Diagon Alley and were doing really well for themselves. Although they constantly teased him, Ron found that he had a greater bond to them rather than his older brothers due to the fact that they had all attended Hogwarts together and they were only 2 years older than him. From what he had heard Fred was dating his school sweetheart, Angelina Johnston while George on the other hand, was so subsided within their business that he hadn't had a girlfriend for over a year now. Ron had to admit that out of the two twins, George had seemed to be the one that that had matured a lot and surprised even him.

And then himself, which he shuddered at the thought of.

The youngest of all the Weasley siblings and the only girl, Ginny had gone on to work in the Ministry as himself and Percy had done. She was working in International Co-operation, mainly due to the fact that she had been the most Co-operative out of the lot of them because she was the only girl. She was the one who sorted out the arguments and had laid down the rules for the others and no one dared to argue even though she was the youngest. She had been seeing Harry ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding 2 years ago. They seemed really happy together which Ron was glad to see. He was always very over protective of his sister and if he had wanted anyone to go out with her, he was certain that he wanted it to be Harry.

Ron started to pull on his clothes. He tugged his wizard robes over his shirt and tie. Harry was the next person to cross his thoughts. Yes! Harry Potter. The one who conquered the Dark lord. Not once but twice. At his final year at Hogwarts, Harry faced the challenge of Voldemort once more. This time put the end to his constant threat of wanting to have Harry dead. It was not sure how it happened but Voldemort was destroyed by Harry. Harry himself didn't even know how he had survived as there was a time in which he believed that if the Dark Lord had to die then he would have to die too. But somehow this never came. The war had cost many lives but Ron guiltily thought to himself that he was glad that his best friends had survived through it all. Harry now led a fairly normal life, if that's what you could call it. He was seen as being a celebrity and even though how much Harry wanted to stay out of the limelight, it always caught up with him. Harry worked as an auror in the ministry, hunting down criminals. He and Ginny had recently bought a home together which solidified the status of their relationship together. Ron thought to himself that it wouldn't be long before they were married.

Ron went over to the tray on his bed and picked up the cup of tea that sat on the saucer. He sat on his bed resisting the urge to jump back inside it and picked up the newspaper that also sat on the tray. He read the first page article with interest but also disappointment:

**Viktor Krum announces Engagement**

**Bulgarian quidditch star, Viktor Krum has announced his engagement to his girlfriend of 4 years, Hermione Granger after speculations that he may be quitting professional quidditch. He commented, "For the moment I intend to do no such thing. I am very happy and the only thing that could disrupt me from any quidditch would be the organisations of my marriage to Hermione Granger."**

Ron threw the paper down on to the floor. He had read enough to get the picture. He lay back down on the bed covering his face in his hands. Why did everyone else have a great life and he have a rubbish one?

Ron was the youngest of all his brothers. He was always overshadowed by all of them and even now in his life he still felt that way. They all had great lives. They had great jobs and someone in their lives to love or to at least to lust over. Himself, on the other hand worked in the most boring job in the department of law enforcement in the ministry. He sat at a desk for 9 hours a day writing up reports from raids that he had not even been present at, so he sat there trying to map out what happened by taking accounts from the wizards who had been present. He even wished that he had at least a job out in the field but the nearest thing he got to outdoors at his desk was a light breeze that occasionally got through the broken window in his office. After finishing work, he returned to the Leaky Caldron as he had no proper home yet but Tom was always jolly enough to let him stay there for the time being. He even gave Ron half price rent, which Ron was very grateful for. He didn't earn a lot of money in his job so any helping hand he felt grateful for. Although he had nothing to look forward to when he came home. He had no one to love, no one to hold, no one to kiss or caress.

He pushed these thoughts out of his head. But he couldn't stop thinking about it especially now, after he read the front page article.

Hermione Granger, one of his best friends like Harry. Although, he wasn't sure if he could call her his best friend any more. Unlike Harry, he hardly saw Hermione except for things such as Christmas, the New Year or any other special occasions. Not that they had fallen out or anything, it was just that she had been far more ambitious than he had been. She was now the editor of the Daily Prophet, the paper that he picked up just a few minutes ago. That's why he assumed that an article such as the one he just read had appeared in it. I mean, sure it probably would of appeared in the paper but he didn't think that it would be front page news. Just from the article you tell how Hermione's romantic life was going. She had been dating Viktor Krum for 4 years now and by the looks of it had accepted his proposal for her hand in marriage.

He stood up, picked up his wand and put it in his robe pocket. He tried so hard not to think of Hermione but he usually found it impossible to do once she was in his head. In fact, he always thought about Hermione. Whether he was sitting at his desk at work or lying in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron. He had known for years why he kept on thinking about her but at the moment he was in denial to ease his, once again, broken heart. Oh! What the hell! He loved Hermione Granger. He had always loved Hermione and there wasn't a moment of the day where he didn't think about her. Oh! How he wanted so much to be the one to love her, to hold her, to kiss and caress her. And at some point, he was sure that she had felt the same way, because of their constant bickering and fighting throughout their time at Hogwarts. Ron had something special with both of his friends but he seemed to be always closer to Hermione. He teased her and she lectured him, it brought a balance to their friendship. Sometimes after their rows he wondered how they had stayed friends for so long and he thought that it must have been something more than friendship that held them together. Maybe even love. They were always jealous of each others crushes and admirers. Ron remembered the time in 4th year when Hermione had gone to the Yule ball with someone else instead of him and how jealous he had been. That someone else had been in fact Viktor Krum.

Ron apparated into the entrance hall of the ministry of magic. He walked to his department, still thinking about him and Hermione, and what had caused them to grow apart from each other. Ah! Yes! Viktor Krum!

Viktor Krum used to be Ron's quidditch hero but now to him he was an interfering zero. Not once but twice had Mr Krum gotten in the way of Ron and Hermione's budding romance and friendship. Although he wasn't sure if he could call it budding romance as he had never told Hermione how he had felt about her even when he did have the chance. But their friendship had definitely deteriorated because of her relationship to Viktor Krum. Ron felt as if he couldn't be in the same room as they were hence his lack of communication with Hermione. The only time he liked to see Hermione was without Viktor. He even avoided spending Christmas with his family last year as Hermione was bringing Viktor. And even though how disappointed his mum was about him not coming, he still didn't change his mind. He didn't want to give himself nightmares of heartache once again by having to sit at a table and watch another man kiss and hold hands with his Hermione.

As he reached his department, a man poked his head from his office door. It was his boss.

"Late! Again!" His superior, Mr Jenkins shouted, "I don't mind you being late once but this is getting seriously out of hand. You are going to have to make up the time tonight, you do realise that?"

"Yes, sir." Replied Ron, rather warily, as he opened his office door. His back was facing Mr Jenkins so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye. For some reason, Mr Jenkins was that type that if you looked at him face on, he would have accepted it as a challenge. A challenge that Ron couldn't really be bothered with at that moment of time, so he just continued to let him talk to his back while he stood at his office door. He wasn't really taking in anything that he said and just occasionally answered with a "Yes sir" or a "No sir". Mr Jenkins somehow noticed this.

"Is something the matter, Weasley?" asked Mr Jenkins concernedly.

"No Mr Jenkins. Everything's great, sir, just great," lied Ron to his superior.

"Good to hear!" shouted Mr Jenkins, and then taking the hint he disappeared behind his office door again to leave Ron standing alone outside his own office.

Ron pushed open the door and disappeared rather quickly inside. That was all he needed. He had already been late every other day this week and he made up the time usually by staying in later. It was a Friday. He loved to get out early on Fridays but it looked like it was not going to be happening today.

He sighed and sat down at his desk. The paperwork on his desk was piled mountains high. It mounted way beyond his head and that was saying something considering how tall he was. He found that filling out the paperwork was slow and tiresome, what with the long interviews he had to carry out and the lack of enthusiasm he had towards his job.

He moved some of the paperwork on to the floor and buried his face in his hands once again. Frustrated, he put his fingers through his flaming ginger hair.

"Haircut" he sighed, implying that he could do with a haircut. Not that his hair was very long, it just went over his eyes and had started to curl at the bottom. But he was sure that his mum wouldn't approve to it. His mum once told him that he didn't look after himself properly and that bit he had to agree with. He could admit that he didn't eat or sleep properly, he could go with out a shave for days at a time, he only cut his hair when he needed to, sometimes at the weekend he found that he didn't even have the energy to get up and face the day ahead of him, he started to drink a lot and just basically he didn't know what was good for him. Maybe he didn't want to be good to himself. At that moment he felt he was at the lowest point of his life. Nothing could get any worse.

He sat for hours completing the paperwork that was sprawled out over his desk. He never even went on a lunch break. He never usually went on a lunch break anyway. He tried to get through as much paperwork as possible that day but it was hard especially with thoughts of heartbreak and depression in his head.

And yet again by 9.00 pm at night, he was the only one left in the department. Everyone else had gone home to their families and loved ones but he was sitting at his desk, with his quill in his hand completing one of the last reports.

When he had finished, he stacked the pile of papers in the tray on his desk.

"That's that all done for a week" Ron sighed to himself.

He exited his office and locked the door behind him. Someone had turned off all the lights in the department, so he carefully walked in the dark to the department entrance trying not to stand or trip over anything. He walked casually to the entrance hall of the ministry of magic and taking one last glance at the grand, near empty space, he disapperated into thin air.

He apperated into the Leaky Cauldron to be greeted by witches and wizards sitting in the pub drinking firewiskey and butterbeer. It was a Friday night so he couldn't blame everyone for sitting back, having a drink and enjoying themselves.

He approached the counter to be welcomed by Tom, the innkeeper.

"Usual Ron?" asked Tom, picking up a glass and wiping it down.

"No thanks," replied Ron, "I going to have an early night tonight."

And going round the counter, he exited through the back door to go up the stairs to the upper level of the pub.

He opened the room to his door and hurried quickly inside. He wanted to go to bed as soon as possible to drown out the thoughts of another bad day.

He locked the door and started to undress, throwing his clothes on the floor as usual.

He undressed down to his boxer shorts and sat on his bed. He looked across the floor and spotted the paper still there from the morning.

He walked across the room and picked up the paper glancing at the article once again.

He sighed and walked over to the glowing, warm fire that burnt in the fireplace still clutching the newspaper in his right hand. With one more glance at the paper he tossed it onto the burning fire and watched it curl up and disintegrate into ashes.

He walked back across the room after leaning on the fireplace for about 10 minutes, although it seemed like it had been for eternity. He pulled back the covers on his bed and jumped inside it. He wrapped the covers round him to produce some heat for himself. It was November, so it was naturally quite cold.

He put his head on the pillow and thought about Hermione once again, even though he didn't want to. He tried so hard no to think about her as he didn't want to dream about her like he had done last night, or the night before that or every night since his 4th year at Hogwarts. But thinking about her was his only comfort, the only reason how he got to sleep at night. As long as he still loved her, he didn't give up the chance that maybe one day she would love him too but for now it seemed like an eternity away. And as he closed his eyes, he thought how it would be like to kiss her and to hold her in his arms. He was not sure if it was a dream or a nightmare. How he longed so much to do it but on the other hand the heartbreak that filled him about not being able to do it was equal. "Oh! Hermione! Would you ever know?' Ron though to himself, 'why is so tough being me? Being Ron Weasley.'

And with that he drifted into a slumber of nightmares and unfulfilled dreams.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it any good for the first chapter? I am going to write up the second chapter as soon as possible but I'd rather prefer to see a couple of reviews before I do so. So please R & R this chapter. Till next time, bye!**


	2. Invitations and Outings

**Once again Harry Potter does not belong to me and is the sole property of J.K Rowling. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I am glad that you liked it. Now here's chapter 2 for you. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Invitations and outings

Ron woke up on Saturday morning after a restless night tossing and turning. He had been dreaming of Hermione again. Just at that moment there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in" answered Ron

Tom opened the door and came in with his usual breakfast tray for Ron. It was if that man could tell when he was going to be getting up but it was good none the less.

"Oh! Ron an owl arrived for you this morning. It came with this letter." Said Tom, handing the letter over to Ron, who was sitting up in bed feeling pretty dazed.

And with that Tom set down the tray on the on the small bedside unit and left Ron sitting up in his bed, examining the letter he had just received.

Once Tom had left, Ron ripped open the envelope and took out the folded letter inside of it. It read;

_Ron, _

_Bill is in town and I want you to come for dinner with the family. I think that Hermione might be coming, without Viktor. It might give you a chance to catch up._

_Love _

_Your Mother_

_P.S. Send me back an owl if you are so I know if I have to put dinner out for you._

Ron suddenly got out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. He really wanted to see Hermione. But before he done all of that he quickly went over to the cage containing his own owl and opened the door. He took a piece of parchment and hastily wrote:

_Dear Mum,_

_Leave out some dinner for me. I will be there around by the Burrow at around 3 o'clock._

_Ron_

He didn't know what else to write. What he really wanted to ask was if Hermione was really coming without Viktor. His mother could sense that he didn't like Viktor. So she constantly lied to him about him coming to the Burrow or not, just to make Ron come also. But he didn't write his question, so quickly folded up the piece of parchment and tied it to the owl's leg. And as the owl flew out the window, he watched it thinking that maybe he should have asked the question, but nether the less he closed the window and made his way to the bathroom.

He wanted to make himself look neat as he didn't want his mum nagging at him again and he wanted to make a good impression in front of Hermione. All of his time at school, he had concentrated in making a good impression in front of Hermione. He always strived to be perfect in front of Hermione because she was perfect in every way. But however hard he tried he always had loser written all over him.

Although, a lot of time had passed since school and both of them had changed a lot. Ron had grown up emotionally and physically since Hogwarts. He now was a lot more handsome. He had a lot less freckles. He looked more like Bill now, who was considered one of the most handsome out of the Weasley brothers. He could certainly give him a run for his money. And it was not as if he wasn't ignored by other women, it was just that he found he didn't want anyone but Hermione.

Hermione had defiantly grown beautiful. It was not as if he didn't find her beautiful before, it was just that now other men had noticed how beautiful she was. But he knew that he was the one that could only see her true beauty. He was the only one that knew Hermione for who she was. She had to still be that know-it-all which he constantly portrayed he hated when he secretly loved. He loved to argue with her as every argument always brought to them to the brink of saying something apart from words of hate. But it never had come. Had he missed his chance? Ron shuddered at that thought. The thought that he may have lost the chance to tell Hermione how he really felt about her. And then it came to him there and then. He vowed to himself that he would tell Hermione how he felt even though she did not feel the same way in return. At least if so he would finally get them repressed feelings off his chest and into the open. No more was he going to suffer for a woman who probably didn't feel the same way as him. "No More" Ron said as he stood at the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Just then there was another knock on his door. Ron quickly put on his dressing grown and went to answer it. It seemed strange. He didn't think it was Tom as he would have just came on in. When he answered the door he saw a man standing there. He wad messy black hair, emerald green eyes, black round glasses and of course his legendary scar.

"Alright Ron!" said Harry Potter, as he stood at the doorway grinning.

"Hi Harry, come on in! I was just getting dressed" Ron said as he made his way to the bathroom again.

Ron quickly threw on his clothes and made it out to Harry again in a couple of minutes.

"So are you going to the Burrow today for dinner? Ginny getting a bit over excited about It." said Harry.

"Why?" Asked Ron, quite puzzled at his sisters behaviour.

"Well, you know Hermione is going to be there and she wants a glimpse of her engagement ring" answered Harry, looking quite disgusted at the thought, "I can't believe that she is marrying Krum, I always thought you and her were a dead cert."

Ignoring the last comment, Ron ploughed on, "Do you know if he is going to be there?"

"Nah, apparently he's in Bulgaria informing his parents on the news of his and Hermione engagement." said Harry, gleefully as he didn't want him to be there either.

"What were you wanting Harry anyway?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to just go to Diagon Alley with me, just before we head to the Burrow." replied Harry.

"Yeah, alright" Ron said, "Just let me go and get my jacket." With that he pulled on his jacket and followed Harry out the door.

They walked down the back stairs of the Leaky cauldron and into the main pub. They saw some of their old friends there but didn't hang around to chat. Instead they went through to the backyard and approached the back wall entrance into Diagon Alley. With a few taps on some on the bricks, they re-configured and revealed an archway onto the busy street. The two men walked and talked through the crowds of wizard shoppers. They spent some time, well a lot of time, in Quality Quidditch Supplies pressing their faces to the glass observing the new makes of brooms and accessories. They had grown up but they still took some time out of being an adult to admire quidditch.

They then went to Fortuscues for ice cream. Ron got double berry choc-chip and Harry got strawberry surprise, which occasionally exploded when he put his spoon into it.

"I can't believe that Hermione is getting married," expressed Harry, "And worst of all she didn't even tell us personally about her engagement, we're supposed to be her best friends. I learnt off of Ginny."

"Lucky You! I found out yesterday out of a newspaper," Said Ron, sighing, "The problem is Harry that I think Hermione stopped being best friends with us a long time ago. I'm lucky if she even talks to me. I think she just sticks to us considering all the things we have done for her over the years."

"I really want to say you are wrong mate but part of me has been thinking it for a while also," Harry admitted. Pausing for a few seconds he then continued, "Yeah, but you should have said something when you had the chance."

Over the years Ron started not to argue any more about Harry's comments he made about himself and Hermione. Even though how much he denied it, Harry always knew the truth. That's the problem with best friends; they can maybe be a bit too caring and nosy.

Ron just looked straight ahead and tried not to look at Harry. But Harry knew this statement had affected him. Ron's ears had started to glow red and he was sweating slightly.

"Are you coming to go, Harry." Said Ron awkwardly, "I told my mum that I would be there by three."

"Yeah alright" said Harry. And both boys grabbed their jackets and left Fortuscues to return to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Hmm….. It's a pretty short chapter but it gives you the status of the friendship between Ron and Harry as well as Hermione. All you guys have to do is to R&R and I hope you all have a great Christmas.**


	3. Facing an old friend

**Hi. Sorry for not updating my story recently but I guess that I got that carried away woth christmas and the New Year. So Happy 2005 to everyone!**

**If you think I am J.K Rowling then I am chuffed but for everyone else I would just like to say that Harry Potter does notbelong to me in any way. Now lets roll on with chapter 3...**

* * *

Chapter 3- Facing an old friend

Harry and Ron had gone back to the Leaky Cauldron so Ron could put on something more decent. When Harry had come for Ron that time, he decided just to put on anything and save his best robes for dinner that afternoon.

After Ron had gotten changed he and Harry apparated to Harry's house to pick up Ginny so they could head out together.

"Should we just walk to the Burrow?" asked Harry "I mean it's only a mile form here anyway."

"Sure, why not," replied Ron wearily, "if we arrive early I bet mum will make us help her, something I can't really be bothered with at the moment."

"Agreed!" said Ginny

So the three of them started to head out onto the country roads that lead to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand in front of Ron talking and occasionally kissing. Ron turned away feeling slightly nauseated.

"Would you two get a room or something," Ron exasperated "Or at least walk behind me."

"Do you always have to be a spoilsport?" said Ginny accusingly.

"Well the only sport you seem to be playing over there is tonsil hockey!" fumed Ron

"People do we have to argue," interrupted Harry "Ok, we'll stop Ron but I can't guarantee it on my behalf" He said as he eyed up Ginny. Ginny giggled while Ron looked on disgusted.

"If you two want to have a roll in the grass that's fine," fumed Ron, "But I'm going on." And with that Ron marched on ahead of them, furious.

He didn't know what got into him then but all he knew was that he didn't want to walk with them, having to watch them hold hand and kiss, making himself look like a spare part.

"What's wrong with grouchy?" asked Ginny as they watched Ron walk away from them.

"What do you think?" asked Harry rhetorically.

"I wish he wouldn't let Hermione affect him so badly." Said Ginny

"Yeah, but I wish Hermione wasn't marrying that stupid bastard either." said Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What?" answered Harry, "Tell you what though, I wouldn't mind that roll in the grass right now," he said grabbing Ginny by the waist.

"No Harry!" she giggled as Harry kissed he neck, "we have to head towards the Burrow" she said directing Harry in the direction, "everyone will be wondering where we've gone." And she battered Harry away from her with her hand.

"Aw, if you insist." said Harry pretending to be disappointed.

And with that Harry and Ginny linked hands again and started out once again to the Burrow.

Ron made it at the Burrow half an hour before Harry and Ginny arrived. Due to this he was put hard at work by his mother who was hurrying round as ever.

She was grateful that Bill was finally married and she just adored her first Grandchild especially since it was a girl. But did she have to act like it was the Prime minister that was coming for dinner. I bet Bill won't even notice or care as a matter of fact, Ron thought to himself.

Even though he arrived early and was moaned at to do this and that by his mother, he was glad that he had arrived before Hermione. Reason being that it was still kind of his home and shouldn't he been the one that should be inviting her in rather then the other way around. He didn't like being chased away from his own home by her and Victor. But just seeing her was too painful and it was not like she made an effort to see him either.

When Ginny and Harry arrived they got to sit down and have tea which Ron thought was totally unfair since he still had some work to do.

"Ron, you wouldn't put those boxes in the kitchen out in the shed?" His mother shouted from up the stairs.

Ron grudgingly lifted the boxes and carried them out towards the shed in the back garden. From the beautiful day that it had been earlier, things had changed a bit. Dark clouds had gathered in the sky and any moment it threatened to rain. It was just Ron's luck that as soon as he stepped out side into the garden it started to rain slightly getting heavier by the moment. When he reached the shed, he reached out quickly for the handle, getting soaked in the process.

"Damn! I forgot the key to the shed," He said angrily as he continued to stand out in the rain getting soaked. He ran back inside to get the keys from the kitchen, Harry and Ginny laughing at him in the process about how wet he was, and quickly ran back outside into the rain again the open the locked shed.

"Which key is it?" He shouted frustratingly, as he searched through the bundle of keys looking for the right one. He had maybe tried 4 or 5 keys before he finally found the right one. Shoving it into the lock and twisting it as hard as he could he opened the shed door and just threw the boxes inside. He didn't know what was even inside them but as long as it wasn't something of his he didn't care. He locked the door of the shed again as his old broom was in there and even though it was his old one he certainly didn't want it to be stolen. He then ran quickly back inside. He was absolutely soaked to the skin. The rain had come on so fast and so heavily that it caught him by surprise.

He walked into the kitchen to be confronted by a beautiful woman sitting chatting away to Ginny and Harry. When he came in, they all turned round to look at him. He couldn't believe his eyes. They woman who was sitting chatting to them looked at him and smiled. It was Hermione.

He always thought she was beautiful but maybe being away from her so long trying to forget about her he forgot how beautiful she really was. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was so nice to finally see her again. But then his heart broke in two. She wasn't his to look at. He awkwardly smiled back at her.

"Hello Hermione" He said, straining to show no emotion.

"Same to you Ron," she replied, still smiling at him. " Long time, no see."

* * *

**I thought I would just stop short here so the next chapter can concentrate on the dinner and that. All you have to do is review and stay tunned for the next chapter.**


	4. The joys of family dinner

**It has been so long since I have upadted this story. I have meant to do it sooner but It's just getting the time. I found this chapter pretty torturous to write so I hope that you like it. Lets just say that Ron gets a bit more luck in this one. As for everything else, I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would be rich like J.K Rowling and all of thosewise cracksat Warner Bros. I am not trying to earn any money off of this, only reviews. So please R&R. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The joys of Family dinner

Ron and Hermione just stood there and looked at each other not knowing what to say. It was Harry that broke the ice.

"Aren't you going to get dried off?" He said to Ron, "it looks like you just stepped out of the shower."

"Yeah I guess you're right" replied Ron, looking slightly embarrassed and his ears turning red.

Ron turned and nearly ran up the stairs. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all looked at each other, with puzzled looks on their faces. Harry broke this by just shrugging his shoulders.

When Ron reached the bathroom he locked the door behind him. Why did it always have to be so hard for him when he met her? He had himself prepared for this time but yet again she had caught him off guard and his careful preparation had crumbled apart. He took the towel sitting over the bath and dried his hair roughly, that when he removed the towel his hair was a mass of messy red locks. He took the wand out of his pocket and did a quick drying spell to himself. Oh well! He sighed to himself. At least he was dry. He came out of the bathroom to hear commotion downstairs.

"Everyone must be here" Ron whispered to himself, as he prepared to go downstairs again.

Once he went downstairs everything seemed to be the way the where in the old days. There was a lot of commotion but it was the kind that made him feel at home. Fred and George were in the corner of the kitchen whispering suspiciously about something, taking glances at Percy and then continuing their secretive conversation. Bill and Fleur were talking to each other in rapid French, which surprised Ron but he had to take into consideration that Bill lived in France now. Percy was sitting talking to their dad who was only absently listening to him drawl on. Then suddenly as he took a sip of his tea, fire exploded out of Percy's ears and set the kitchen curtains on fire. Fred and George burst into laughter as Percy ran upstairs to the bathroom and their father extinguished the flaming curtains. "Torching Tea," Shouted George. "5 Galleons a bottle." He was surprised that his mother never done anything about it but she was far too busy fussing over her grandchild to notice. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the corner catching up and occasionally giggling while Harry sat away from them looking disgusted. Once he saw Ron come into the kitchen he gestured him over to come and talk to him.

As soon as he came over it was Ginny that was the first one to speak though.

"Hermione, you have so got to show Ron your engagement ring." Ginny gushed, unable to hold in her excitement.

"It's alright Ron," Hermione assured, "You don't have to see it if you don't want to." She added looking slightly embarrassed.

"No it's alright." Ron said "I want to see it."

Ron didn't know what to prepare himself for but once he saw it disappointment took hold of him. The fact was the ring was beautiful. It was just for Hermione. It was silver and encrusted with many small diamonds with a larger one in the middle. He could never afford anything such as that.

"Yeah it's lovely" Ron commented trying to smile, but rather half heartedly.

"Dinner's ready, you lot!" Mrs Weasely called from out of the noise. And everyone assembled at the table.

Everyone sat at the table but all people seemed to want to do was talk. Of course, the hot topic of the table was Hermione's engagement. Hermione looked embarrassed by all the interest, while Ron sat there, looking gloomy, and chose not to participate in the conversation. He didn't know how much he could take of this talk and he didn't know how much more Hermione could take of it either. She looked totally flustered.

"So Hermione, dear, would you happen to have a date of your special day?" asked Mrs Weasely.

"Oh not an exact date." replied Hermione "But me and Viktor were planning it for the spring."

"How lovely," said Mrs Weasely, "It's a lovely setting, the spring."

Ron could tell that his Mum was pleased for Hermione but not as much as she made out to be. His Mum glanced at him without anyone noticing and gave him a soft smile. Obviously she saw his disappointment and tried to make him feel better. Maybe there is still some hope left for him, his mum thought to herself. She knew deep down that his heart was slowly being ripped apart by the person that he had only ever loved. Yes, she knew about his feelings for Hermione but did he know them.

"So Ron, have you started house hunting yet?" enquired his dad, changing the conversation.

"I have been looking, but I just haven't seen the right place for me yet." Sighed Ron, "Anyway, there's no way I can afford a place yet." He said this last bit rather quietly.

Last thing he needed was Hermione to compare Viktor's riches with his bleak financial situation. Viktor was already better than him at everything else.

"Well it's just good that you haven't." Mr Weasely stated. Ron looked at him strangely as if he just lost his head. "What? No Ron. I didn't mean it that way," apprehended Mr Weasely, seeing the look on Ron's face, "It's just that a colleague of mine is planning to retire and move away to a nice country. Found himself and his wife a nice home abroad. What it is Ron, he was looking for someone to move into his house and look after it while he lives out of the country. He did say he could sell it but he couldn't be bothered with all the hassle. So I mentioned you Ron. I said that you were looking for somewhere permanent to stay and that I would have a word with you to see if you were interested. So what do you say?"

"You're asking me if I want someone's house." asked Ron. He wasn't sure about the prospect but he thought it would finally be nice to have a place of his own. "What's the catch, you don't really think he would let me live there for free?"

"Well I think he might be expecting you to pay some rent, although I don't think he will leave you broke. He seems decent enough in those terms." replied Mr Weasely, "Also he would like to think you were responsible enough to look after his house. But you don't have to worry about that, I completely reassured him that you were responsible. I mean you're not a child anymore. After that all he said to me was that you had to keep the garden in good shape and look after their dog, as they'll be leaving it behind."

"That seems alright." said Ron

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity, Ron," Added Mrs Weasely, "If I were you I wouldn't pass it by."

"I'll think about it" Ron mused. However, he knew he was going to take the offer, but he didn't want to sound desperate.

After dinner everyone enjoyed dessert and then coffee afterwards. All Ron could say was that he had not had a meal like that in a while. Soon enough everyone were saying their goodbyes and exiting the door to disapperate. As soon as everyone was out the door Ron grabbed his father. "Tell him that I'll take it" He whispered. Then with that he walked out the door himself with his father smiling behind him.

"I'll see you later!" He shouted waving at Harry, who had began the walk back to his house, and was waving back at him in the distance.

He was about to disapperate we someone called his name. He turned around to be confronted by Hermione.

"Goodbye Ronald" She said and she went to hug him. It feels so good, he thought. When she broke away he was secretly disappointed but tried not to let on.

"I hope we can see each other again sometime, I've missed you so much."

"Me too." He strained out.

"Tell you what. We should meet up sometime." Hermione went on. "What do you say? Catch up on old times and stuff."

"That would be great, Hermione," Replied Ron.

"How about next Thursday afternoon then? I'll owl you a time." said Hermione. Ron nodded and Hermione turned away to disapperate.

"I'll see you then Hermione!" said Ron. With that she smiled then disapperated.

Well that dinner didn't turn out that bad, He thought, and then he disapperated into nothing.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter. Trust me I am going to get straight to work on the next chapter. So stay tuned. I am not joking this time. I will get the next chapter up soon. If not I give you lot permission to thump me. But lets just say the more reviews I get the more enthusiastic I will be to write it. So for the sake of the next chapter please R&R this one. Only joking. Thanks again..**


	5. New Beginnings

**Hi! So Im finally back with chapter 5. I took my time didn't I. But I had GCSE examsto do so please don't be bothered. I'm finally off for the Summerso I plan to get a new chapter up each week from now on(apart from the week that the HBP comes out on of course). As usualI do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would be mega rich and live in a Carribbean estate in Scotland, which I hardly do. Nope the only one that is doing that is J.K Rowling and perhaps all of those high up people at WB. I'm the opposite so there's no point in suing me. No copyright infringemnet is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – New Beginnings

The day after Ron had heard about the offer on the house, he went to check it out himself. He sent an owl to Mr Wilkinson, explaining that he was coming along to view the property and have a chat. Mr Wilkinson sent him back a reply saying that he was more than welcome to come and that Arthur had told him about Ron's interest.

He also sent the co-ordinates so he could apperate there.

After breakfast, Ron disapperated from the Leaky Cauldron to the co-ordinates he had been given earlier that morning. He found himself in a remote country village which he immediately fell in love with. He knew that from the way that it was set out that it was a wizarding community that the village was mostly made up of. As soon as he apperated, he was approached by a man who was quite old but had a friendly face and smile.

"Ah! You must be Arthur's son. I noticed by your red hair," said the man, "I'm Mr Wilkinson, but you can call me William."

"Hi. Is the house anywhere near here?" Asked Ron, who was quite lost.

"It's just out of town, but it's not that far a walk," replied William.

"Is this an all wizarding community?" inquired Ron, looking at the obvious use of magic around him.

"Oh no, there are some muggles but there are a fair few wizards also." He added.

They started to move out of the town towards the rural houses in the countryside. Ron thought it would be fantastic to live out here with all the privacy and quietness but maybe not the smell.

"Ah don't worry about that," He said reassuring Ron when he saw his face, "When you live out here all the time you'll get used to it. Also you've only caught it on a bad day. Most of the time it's ok."

"Well that's alright." said Ron pinching his nose. "I know I should be used to this as the Burrow was quite rural. I've must have forgotten how it really is."

He found them approaching quite a wooded area in the countryside.

"Sorry for the walk but I thought you may have been interested in seeing the village nearby," Insisted William, "Me and my wife live at the start of these woods. However much we love the peacefulness of the countryside, we're not really fond of the openness. Being in these woods gives us the perfect amount of privacy."

"Yeah, everyone loves a bit of privacy." Reassured Ron

He seemed to think that this was getting better and better. Not only was he getting the quiet of the countryside, he was also getting the privacy of the wood. This reminded him very much of the Burrow. He liked how they lived far away from their troubles of work or school or muggles. This was just the kind of setting that he needed.

"Well this is it." He pointed out the house to Ron, who seemed to be perplexed by it. There was no other word for it but beautiful. It was the kind of house that any person would want to live in. It looked very traditional but at the same time equipped for modern use. He liked the way it was enclosed by trees but at the same time had space to boast.

"I'll show you around the outside shall I." said Mr Wilkinson.

It wasn't a massive house but it wasn't small either. It was the size that Ron needed. He was sure that it had around maybe 2 bedrooms and a few other rooms too. Smoke was bellowing slowly out of the chimney and warm lights radiated from the windows.

There was no garden at the front of the house but Ron thought that it didn't need it. Sitting on the window there was baskets of flowers and other potted plants which gave it that setting of summer even though it was the middle of November.

Mr Wilkinson's wife was sitting on the garden bench at the side of the house, planting some flowers into their pots respectively, when the two men arrived.

"Ah! You must be Ronald," said Mrs Wilkinson, standing up to greet him. She was a lot smaller than he was but seemed like a really nice woman. Rather motherly. She reminded him of his own mother, when she was not in a rage over the wrong doings of him and his siblings.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet my wife Penny," Said William. The small woman came up to Ron and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"So you must be the young man interested in leasing our house then." Penny Asked.

"Yep I suppose that's Me." answered Ron. He actually felt rather intimidated by this woman's presence. She definitely gave off an aura of his own mother and he found it quite frightening.

"Don't worry," she said to Ron, "I don't bite, such a shy young man you are." She still continued to smile. "Perhaps you would like some tea before you look around the house, I just boiled a kettle and I'm sure I could make you something if you are hungry."

"Tea would be great, thanks." answered Ron gratefully.

They accompanied Ron to the kitchen which was just as beautiful as the outside of the house. Not that he cared much for the kitchen since he was an atrocious cook, but he could still make toast in a kitchen of his own, he thought.

"Sit down, make yourself at home. You never know it may be soon enough." Penny gestured cheerfully.

She poured out tea for Ron and William, who sat at the kitchen table and then sat down at the table herself.

"What makes you want to give up a home as beautiful as this," asked Ron, "I mean if I had a home like this I wouldn't let it go so easily."

"Well as much as we really love this house, time just seems to be moving on." replied William. "It has come to a time when me and my wife finally as here by ourselves after raising two children. They are older and have their own families now. As I said time is moving on, and there is still a lot that we want to see and do that we didn't have the chance to do when we were younger. We finally have time to share with each other and we want to spend that time doing the things we always wanted to do before it's too late. You understand?"

"Yes! Very much, in fact it was not that long ago when I was convincing my own parents to do the same thing, but they would rather stay here. My father loves his job and my mother just loves us all to bits. They just feel that they couldn't leave us behind." added Ron.

"Quite understandable," answered Penny, after taking a sip of her tea, "My husband had a hard time convincing me that our children would be fine without us. Even they said they would be fine without us. This is a decision that we have had to think hard about. But in the end we knew it was the right thing. We are not as young as we used to be and we have to accept that the inevitable could happen within the next few decades and if that is true then I would like to spend the remainder of that time with my husband." William slowly put her hand on top of hers in what Ron could describe as highly romantic.

"So tell us a bit about yourself Ron." Asked William, "I'm sure you have a few stories or two as being the friend of Harry Potter." He added this with a glint in his eye.

"Actually there is really not much to tell," replied Ron, not sure of what to say, "I mean Harry was always the one with the adventures and exciting life. Mine is pretty normal, too normal in fact. Well, I work in the department of Magical law enforcement. It's a desk job, rather boring."

"Too bad, I always thought that working there would be exciting," Commented William, "However I suppose it depends on the type of work you do."

"Definitely," agreed Ron, "I must have the lamest job in the department. I'm the raids recorder. Basically what I do is write up reports of raids that have recently happened by taking statements from witnesses. They are used if the offender is taken to court basically. I would say I deal with the minor offences, like people enchanting objects to make money. Possibly they could be dangerous but I don't see anything dangerous about magical robes that make people look thinner." The couple both laughed heartedly to Ron's last comment.

"Oh Ron, have you ever considered going for another job?" said Penny giggling slightly.

"All the time but I just don't think I would. I mean my job isn't that bad. It's got its down moments but if I was just able to work out in the field a bit then I would maybe find it satisfying. Also the ministry at the moment is going through a phase when not a lot of jobs are going at the moment. My friend Hermione would definitely have been the type of person you would have expected to work in the ministry after leaving Hogwarts but she never did. She surprised all of us by going for the editor's job that was open at the Daily Prophet at the time. Of course being as smart and as clever as she is she was offered it on the spot and has been working there ever since."

"Hermione, Hermione? I think I may have heard that name before. I'm not sure where. Tell us a bit about this Hermione. I might remember where I heard it." said Penny enquiringly.

"Well Hermione was one of me and Harry's good friends from Hogwarts. We used to all be very close at Hogwarts. I'm still really close with Harry but I've been rather distant with Hermione for a couple of years. We haven't fallen out; it's just that now we are completely different. We see each other sometimes but not as much as I see Harry. And I think I will probably see her even less now that she is getting married. She is getting married to Viktor Krum."

"Ah yes! That is probably where I have heard that name from. I think I saw a story in the Prophet a couple of days ago about it. She seems really beautiful from the picture in the paper of her and Krum." Replied Penny carefully examining Ron's expression which had changed quite suddenly at the mention of his friend's wedding.

"Is something the matter Ron." asked William who had also noticed this.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I don't really agree in her choice of husband but I suppose my opinion doesn't really count. I and Viktor don't really get on very well. I think he's a good quidditch player and that, it's just that perhaps he interfered too much in me, Harry and Hermione's friendship." answered Ron. He tried to choose his words carefully so that they didn't get the impression that he hated Krum for different reasons, such as matters of the heart. "What I am telling you all this for, I bet you don't really give a toss for my very complicated life." added Ron shyly. He didn't want to bore them with his life. He already bored himself with it.

"Of course not, dear." rebuked Penny cheerfully. "I believe there is more to this than you let on to be. And don't put yourself down. I think you are a lovely young man. This Hermione, What do you feel about her?" She could tell there was something beneath the surface but she didn't want to be too nosy.

"As a matter of fact I don't really know." said Ron, "I'm at a stage that I feel so many things that they confuse me."

She knew that she had touched on a topic which affected him badly. His ears had started to glow red and he looked rather tense. She decided not to pursue it any further.

"So what do you think of the place Ron?" asked William eager to change the subject.

"I think it's marvellous!" Ron gushed "I never imagined that I would live in a house such as this."

"Just a few small questions though," added Penny, "I can already tell that you are extremely nice but I just want to make sure you can handle the task of looking after the house, that's all."

"Sure," replied Ron not knowing what he was going to be asked.

"Do you smoke?"

"No"

"Do you drink?"

"I sometimes may have the odd glass of Fire whiskey but I don't party if that's what you mean."

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have an owl, but that's it."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Perfect, I would love to leave the house in your hands." said Penny at the end of her questionnaire.

"Brilliant, when I can move in?" asked Ron.

"Within the next week if you like," said William. "I and Penny have been prepared for this for a while so we would like to leave as soon as possible. But of course it depends on your preparation. I'm sure you have a few things to pack up before you move."

"Not really, in fact I think I could move in about Thursday." said Ron

After some discussion about rent and responsibility Ron left the house feeling better than he had done in a long time. Penny and William looked at him leaving feeling enlightened by his presence.

"Hopefully he will get the girl he wants before it is too late." Penny whispered to her husband. And with that they went inside and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Ah well I hoped you liked it. I thought this chapter flowed more freely than some of the others did in my head which is a good thing. I haven't really planned how many chapters I am going to make, I suppose it depends on my imagination. I am going straigh to work on the next chapter tomorrow as it happens to be quite late at night. So just R&R this one and look out for chapter 6 soon. I am making no promises when it will be done so it's safe to say soon.**


	6. The forgotten

**Hi! So I said that I would get chapter 6 up as soon and possible and here it is. It didn't take me as long as I thought to write this chapter. Lets just say now that school is over and I'm waiting impatiently for the HBP to come out that I really don't know what to do. Time just seems to be going so slow at the moment. That may just be me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and so positively too. I love you guys (I'm not a psyco if thats what your thinking). Disclaimer time, I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would have enough money to buy all the chocolate in the world for me and Mrteddybear, aint that right teddy. But at the moment I am in a bad mood undernorished with chocolate so you can assume that I don't own HP or my parents think that it makes me hyperactive. I forget which one it is. While I go raiding the fridge for a product with high sugar content, please read this chapter. And don't forget to review. Teddy thinks you should do it.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The forgotten

Ron Weasley was running late, very late indeed. In fact he was supposed to meet someone at least half an hour ago but things had gotten in the way like the re-painting of his new home or the putting up of shelves. He was covered in smudges of paint and there were stray bits of sawdust in his hair but he would rather be like this than not turn up at all. He quickly pulled his jacket on, grabbed his wand and apperated to the café in Diagon Alley where he was supposed to meet Hermione Granger.

By the time he reached the café however she was walking away down Diagon Alley as the table which she sat outside at was being cleared up by a waitress.

"Wait!" Shouted Ron after her, by obviously she didn't hear him.

He began to chase after her down the busy, wizard filled street to the offices of the Daily Prophet. However as he reached the corner she just turned he noticed that she had just met someone. He went no further and spied on her from around the corner. The man that she met bent down while she kissed him on the cheek.

"It was so nice of you to come here Viktor and meet Me." exclaimed Hermione.

"Not at all Hermy-own-ninny, I brought you some flowers." said Viktor, displaying a massive bouquet of flowers in front of Hermione.

"That's Hermione, You nit-wit!" Ron raged to himself, seething in anger as he watched them round the corner.

"Thank you Viktor and how was your visit to Bulgaria?" asked Hermione, smelling the flowers she was just handed.

"It vos very pleasant. My parents could not be happier about our engagement." replied Viktor, smiling slightly.

"That's great." Hermione mused.

"Is something the matter?" asked Viktor, "You look rather upset." He said this looking at Hermione's flushed face and watery eyes."

"No, I'm fine," replied Hermione, wiping her eyes dry. "Let's go inside shall we it's rather cold outside here and I think you may be plagued by some fans soon." Looking at the fans that had crept round the corner, she spotted Ron looking at them. She glared at him slightly before following Krum into the Daily Prophet building.

Oh no! He thought to himself. Finally a chance to patch things up with Hermione and he ruined it. How was he going to make up for this?

Just as things couldn't get any worse, thunder roared in the sky and rain started to fall hard on the ground. Not wanting to get wet he quickly apperated back to his new home.

Picking up the paintbrush he had left hastily on the floor in his rush, he placed it back into the bucket of paint and continued to paint the sitting room wall peach while trying not to think of what happened. As he streaked the paint up and down the wall with his brush, he tried to think of what he could do. But he couldn't think of much. The only option that came to mind was an apology, which was completely out of Ron Weasley's league. He couldn't think of a time when he had apologised. Was he that stubborn? If so, He certainly got it from his mum, he thought. This was his entire fault though.

After a couple of hours of painting the walls of the living room, he completed it as what he thought was a good job. Although he had still not thought of a way to apologise to Hermione.

He cleared up the living room quickly with a spell and sat down on the sofa, picking up a quill and some parchment on his way. He thought of what to say and slowly put quill to parchment:

_Hermione_

_Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I didn't meet you on time. Please, I didn't forget…_

He paused there. It seemed like he was pleading too much. He didn't want to sound that way. He scrunched up the piece of parchment, threw it in the fire and took another piece. It took him three tries to produce a letter he was satisfied with. He read over it to make sure that it sounded right:

_Hermione_

_I didn't mean to be late. I just lost track of time, I suppose. Shows you what can happen when you don't have a watch. I really am sorry. If you are willing to forgive me, meet me tomorrow outside the ministry. We can have dinner, my treat._

_Ron_

He looked over the letter and thought it looked alright. He truly was sorry. But he wanted to produce a letter that sounded like him. He called over Pidgewigeon, who was sitting on top of its cage cleaning the feathers under its wing. It hopped onto the back of the sofa and onto Ron's lap. Ron grabbed him and tied the piece of parchment onto the struggling bird's leg. He then stood up and threw him out the window. At first he dipped but next moment he was soaring in the sky to Ron's recipient.

Ron waited patiently on a reply from Hermione. He lay down on the sofa and without realising he fell asleep.

He woke up later to find Hermione standing staring at him with a look of sadness to her face.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked sitting up to get a better view of her face. "Has Viktor done something to you? I'll kill him if he has!

"No," replied Hermione, still continuing to stare at Ron, "It's actually the opposite. I've done something to him."

"What's that then?" Ron asked in hopeful curiosity.

"I've left him." Hermione exclaimed.

"Why?" said Ron with disbelief in his voice.

"Because I am totally and utterly in love with someone else." replied Hermione.

"And who would that someone be?" Ron asked waiting for the answer he had always been looking for.

"Well you, silly!" Hermione laughed.

Ron stood up off the sofa and strode to Hermione. He picked her up by the waist and twirled her round. It was something that he wanted to do in a long time. But as he put Hermione down, sadness was still drawn in her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"There's something I need you to do for me." Hermione answered.

"What? Oh you want me to announce my undying love for you?" Ron went on, "Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart and soul and I have done since I was 14."

"No, not that," replied Hermione. "I want you to wake up."

"Wake up! What do you mean wake up?" Ron asked looking into Hermione's face. And then it hit him. "Are you telling me this is all a …

…dream." He woke up staring at the sealing and noticed he was holding a cushion in his arms. He threw the cushion to one side in frustration and sat up. How did he not realise it was not a dream. It was the same damn dream that he had had all these years.

Suddenly there was tapping on the window. He looked around and saw Pidgewideon with a reply. He walked over to the window and let the shivering bird into room. It fluttered to the back of the sofa. Bloody bird, he thought.

He went over to the sofa and untied the reply from Pidgewideon's leg.

"Next time bring the letter to me Pig!" He moaned.

The owl fluttered away to its cage where it started to snack on bird treats that were lying in the bottom.

He tore open the piece of parchment and read:

_Dear Ronald,_

_You really don't have to take me for dinner. I'm sure you'll forget that too. You have no idea what it feels like to be stood up. If you were running late then you should have sent Pig to me. If I want dinner, Viktor can buy me my dinner. As for you, I'll see you at Christmas if you decide to come that is. Good day._

_Hermione_

Ron rolled up the parchment again and set it on top of the fireplace. Can things get any worse, he thought to himself. There was no call for it. He was going to have to go and see her himself. But not at this time, his head said sleepily to him.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ron answered himself. "Perhaps the morning, maybe I'll have thought of something to say to her by then."

He pulled a blanket off the back of a chair and pulled it over himself as he lay back down on the sofa. There was another tap on the window. He looked up and saw a snowy white owl standing on the ledge.

"Hedwig?" he said.

He opened up the window and let the snowy white owl in. It swooped down and landed on his shoulder.

"See that Pig that's how a real post owl's supposed to be." He told Pig. "I guess this must be from Harry."

He took the parchment from Hedwig and opened it.

_Hey,_

_How was lunch with Hermione? Did it go alright? Ginny sends her love._

_Harry_

He didn't want to reply and say what happened so he sent Hedwig off with no reply. Perhaps he'll get the message, he thought.

He lay back down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over him. This hadn't been the first time he slept all night on the sofa, so it didn't bother him much. And as he started to dose off again, he wondered if he would be plagued by the recurring dream of events that seemed highly unlikely to happen at the moment.

* * *

**So chapter 6 is down and chapter 7 should be on the way soon. Just as you think something good is about to happen to him, something bad happens in exchange. Also the dream, you don't think he was going to get the girl that easy. I thought the dream part was rather funny. The same thing happened to me. I had a dream about having all the chocolate in the world but then I woke up. Sigh! Oh well, all you have to do is review this chapter and i'll get back to you soon with chapter 7. See ya!**


	7. Two Meetings

**So it's been 2 1/2 years since I have updated this story. I feel pretty bad. I've been wanting to do it for ages but I just never found the time. A lot has happened during that time. I completed my GCSEs and then I completed my A-Levels and now I'm at University doing a degree in Chemistry. So there has been a lot of changes in my life. But I will only make that half of the excuse. The other half is due to my severe laziness and my limited talent for writing. I have ideas in my mind for this story and I keep on changing the direction I want to take it in. So I guess you are all asking why I finally decided to update it. I just didn't want to feel I abandoned it and recently I have felt a strong ambition to complete it and to start other stories. So hey presto, here's chapter 7. As you can see I started writing this before HBP came out so it's definately AU now. And as you guess no copyright infringement is intendend blah blah blah... just hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Chapter 7- Two Meetings

Ron woke up on the sofa the next morning with a pounding headache. The sun had just rose and it's rays were filtering through the curtains with a faint orange glow. He checked the clock on the mantel and found that it was only 6.00 am. He had never been up this early before for work, he said to himself.

He wasn't due to go back to work until Monday as he had taken a couple of days leave for the move but he felt anxious not being at work and having to think about what had happened the previous day.

"How could I have been so stupid," exclaimed Ron, sitting up and placing his face in his hands. He thought to himself there was no use sitting here feeling sorry for himself while he could be at work starting on the paperwork that was sure to be piling up on his desk during his absence.

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He had a shower and then got dressed into his work robes. He had just re-entered the living room when he heard the soft taps of an owl at his window. It was Hedwig again. What did Harry have to say this time, he exasperated.

_Hi, it's Harry,_

_Come meet me for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron at 1.00 pm._

_Saying no is not an option so I better see you there OR ELSE!_

The last bit scared Ron slightly. "_**OR ELSE!" **_He knew that Harry was an exceptionally powerful wizard and certainly didn't want to get on the wrong side of him. The only thing worse that he could think of was that Harry was going to set Ginny on him. Ron gulped at the thought. Surely he wouldn't be that mean.

Ron then placed down the piece of parchment, glanced one last look in the mirror and then disapperated to the Ministry of Magic.

When he arrived he wasn't surprised to find that it was almost empty apart from a few other early risers and the janitor, magically polishing the main hallway floor with his wand.

He wandered to his department to find it completely empty. Usually most people in his department didn't start till 9.00 am unless there was an early raid occurring.

When he entered his office he took note of all the files that were pilled up high on his desk. Some even had to be placed on the floor.

"I guess I was right after all to come into work." He whispered to himself, sitting at his desk and grabbing the first file he saw.

By the time he was a quarter of the way through the files, he heard the other workers piling into the department and sitting down at their desks.

His door then creaked open to show the peering face of his supervisor.

"I didn't think you were back until Monday, Weasely?" Enquired Jenkins

"The move went more smoothly than planned and I had nothing better to do, so I thought I might as well come into work and start this paperwork." Explained Ron, holding up one of the many files on his desk.

"I Like the spirit!" said Jenkins, holding up a fist in passion. He was then about to exit the office until a thought occured to him. He turned around and addressed Ron again.

"When do you go for lunch Weasely?" asked Jenkins.

"Well, I'm meeting Harry Potter in the Leaky Cauldron at 1.00." Ron thought out loud.

"Splendid, I believe I am free at 2.00. Could you possibly meet me in my office then after your lunch? Jenkins happily requested. "There's a few things we need to talk about." Then Mr Jenkins quite quickly left before Ron could ask what they were about. Only a sickening feeling could pour through Ron. Was he in trouble? Was he going to be sacked?

For the next couple of hours Ron battled his way through his paperwork with the constant nagging thought of what his meeting with Mr. Jenkins was to be about. He was nearly all the way through the paperwork when he looked at his watch and found it was 12.50. He had to meet Harry in 10 minutes. There was no rush as it would hardly take him any time at all to get there but throughout the whole day he had been running early and he wanted to keep this up. He grabbed his cloak and departed his office.

When he got to the Leaky Cauldron he found Harry already at the bar. When he spotted Ron he said, "Just go and find us a table while I order us something." Ron grabbed a table in the far corner of the moderately busy pub. He was joined by 5 minutes later by Harry, who was carrying two glasses of butterbeer.

"So I guess things didn't go well with Hermione then." Harry said, taking a sip out of his glass.

"You can say that. I was late. You know Hermione...no one is ever supposed to be late for her. And when I sent her a letter explaining what happened she nearly took my head of in her response." Answered Ron. "I mean I know it's my fault and all but does she have to be so overly sensitive." Ron sighed into his butterbeer as he let Harry know his frustrations.

"I know mate, Women!" Harry said more loudly than he intended, making a couple of middle-aged witches at the table beside him give him glaring looks while tutting. Harry just ignored them. "I mean take Ginny for example. She keeps on saying to me that your mother wishes for her to be married soon. I know it sounds like something your mother would say but Ginny has been mentioning it a lot ever since she heard of Hermione's engagement. I think she is hoping that I might just suddenly take the inspiration to get down on one knee and propose to her." Harry said sounding quite terrified. "I just don't think we have reached that point yet truthfully. I want to at least give it one more year before any thoughts of wedding bells. So when she mentions it I just sort of say "really!" and then change the topic which of course prompts her to go off in a big huff since she thinks I don't get the message."

Ron chuckled into his half empty glass. Tom then came over to the table with two plates. "Two dish of the day." He said placing the plates down on the table.

"Ah, thanks Tom!" greeted Harry, before he turned to Ron. "I hope you don't mind I just ordered us the same, my treat too!"

"Thats no problem," said Ron gratefully, "but you sure you don't want me to pay for my own."

Harry held up his hand, "What have I said before, we are friends, this is what friends do for each other."

"OK if you insist." Sighed Ron. He knew when it came to money and paying for things there was no use in arguing with Harry. The two tucked into their lunch and talked about the recent performance of their quidditch teams and then Ginny's up and coming trip to France for her work.

"I bet you'll be right and lonely without her." Smirked Ron

"Too right I wont. We love each other and everything but even we need a bit of time apart." Laughed Harry in response. "Which reminds me, I'm having a bit of a get together in a couple of weeks while shes away. Just a few people from work and such. Just wondering if you'll be there."

"Mmmm...If Ginny finds out she wont be too pleased but I guess why not. I've faced Ginny's wrath plenty of times and still managed to live." Said Ron as Harry laughed.

Ron looked at his watch and realised that he had to be back in 15 minutes. "Look I've got to get back to work, so if you don't mind I'll have to depart."

Harry finished the contents in his glass and then looked at Ron. "Course I don't mind but I thought you were supposed to be off."

"Just thought I'd go back early and you know get the paper work done." Explained Ron once again.

"Too true." Replied Harry in agreement. "I've got a ton of it waiting on my desk for me too." Harry sighed "I guess I'll be seeing you later then and maybe I'll get Ginny to talk some sense into Hermione."

"You do that and I'll see you around some time." Ron picked up his cloak and left for his office.

He had 5 minutes to spare when he arrived back. He took of his cloak, quickly fixed his appearance in the mirror on his wall and promptly walked to Mr. Jenkins office. He never told Harry about his meeting as he didn't want to imply that he might be in trouble again. His lunch with Harry had cheered him up slightly and he decided not to tell Harry in case he ruined the atmosphere. He slowly knocked on Jenkins office door.

"Is that you Weasely? Come on in." Jenkins motioned. "Sit down if you please." Ron sat down in the chair opposite to his desk. He noticed high official from one of the field sections of the Magical Law Enforcement standing behind Mr. Jenkins on the other side of the desk. What was he doing here? Had Ron manage to screw up some important paperwork on one of this man's cases?

"You must be Ron, Arthur's son." implied the man. "I'm Senior Detective Brigstone, I work for the serious crimes and demeanors section of the Law Enforcement department." That's weird, Ron thought. He had never done paperwork for that section before.

Ron before letting them speak about what the meeting was about cut in impulsively before either men had a chance to say another word. "Look I have a few things to say about my work performance before you fire me."

There was a brief silence before anyone decided to speak.

"Fire you!" Jenkins questioned. Both men behind the desk looked at each other before they started to laugh heartily. Ron looked at them puzzled. "Why did you think I would fire you?" Jenkins asked after the laughter stopped.

"You mean I'm not fired?" Ron said treading gently for an answer.

"Of course not!" Jenkins shouted loudly. "In fact I've brought you here to talk about your fantastic work recently and your subsequent promotion."

"Promotion?" questioned Ron, looking between both men.

"Yes, a job has opened up in the Serious crimes field section. And Jenkin's here has put your name forward to me." Explained Brigstone." Of course it's only a Junior Detective position but once you are fully trained up and gain a couple years experience your rank changes to Detective. But looking over your record I should say you could accomplish that no bother. You'll be working as my assistant, that is if you take the job."

Ron didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed. This was the exact opportunity he was waiting for all this time. All he could do was smile at the two men as they awaited his answer.

Brigstone began to smile back. "I guess that's a yes then?"

"I expect to see you in my office 9.00am sharp on Monday morning, Junior Detective Weasely."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So that was chapter 7. I'm going to be starting on chapter 8 soon but for now just R&R to tell me what you think of this chapter and to perhaps tell me off! ;) **


End file.
